


para olvidar

by avelird



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drama, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avelird/pseuds/avelird
Summary: Она начинает идти, и Валерио успевает заметить: без каблуков, волосы перекинуты через плечо, шелковая майка, под которой нет ничего, темная юбка бликует в крошащемся свете фонарей, отбрасывает волнообразную тень на фиолетовую стену, татуировка за лямкой темнеет пятном на загорелой коже. Валерио хочет сказать: подожди, тут у тебя... Убрать эти волосы, шелковые на ощупь, поцеловать в шею, выправить аккуратно майку (помнется, дурак).Ну? - говорит она, оборачиваясь, и все желания сдувает ветром, которого нет.Он берет ее за руку, которую она не протягивает, и покорно идет вместе с ней.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Valerio/Lucrecia
Kudos: 12





	para olvidar

**Author's Note:**

> Лу 10, Валерио 12.  
> Лу 16, Валерио 17.

Когда Лукреции исполняется десять лет, как будто открывается какой-то шлюз: она читает, читает, читает, снова читает. Валерио хочется собрать все книги мира в большую кучу, поджечь и наблюдать, как они весело горят, заходясь дьявольским смехом. Как и любому нормальному мальчишке двенадцати лет ему не слишком нравятся книги. Что ему нравится? Курить тайком, есть хот-доги и гамбургеры, заказывать в интернет-магазинах всякую ерунду, за которую приходится платить взбешенному отцу, играть в ГТА и Доту, доставать учителей, заваливать контрольные, делать неприличные намеки девчонкам и сообщать всему миру, что мир sucks. Да, ему очень нравятся все эти вещи. Лу всего десять, мелочь в сравнении с ним. Что нравится ей? Он не может сказать наверняка, но подозревает, что в списке точно есть красивые юбки, туфли Эстер, ее матери, книги, клубника и шоколад, высшие баллы в школе и чувство собственного превосходства над всеми окружающими, особенно — над ним. 

Лу читает «Маленького принца» Экзюпери, и все говорят: надо же, такая маленькая, а уже читает такие книги по собственному желанию! Лу задирает нос так высоко, как будто хочет стать одного роста с ним, но это невозможно. Она ходит везде с книгой, обзывает его дураком, повторяет вслед за взрослыми, что он безнадежен. Валерио не может ненавидеть ее, поэтому начинает ненавидеть книги и всех окружающих. Что ненавидит Лукреция? Она говорит, что тупых, дурацкие шутки и плохое поведение. Видимо, врет. Иначе почему каждый вечер, когда им давно положено спать (она — уже два часа как честно спит, ему — последнее предупреждение), Лу проскальзывает к нему в комнату как тень, шепчет тихо «Вал, Вал, ты спишь?», просит в сотый раз рассказать, что еще он делал, пока был в Чили, жалуется на Карлу, оправдывается, что смеялась, когда отец ругал его за очередную двойку, говорит «я разобралась в этой теме по математике, помогу тебе сделать работу над ошибками завтра», говорит еще «твой репетитор просто идиот, не умеет объяснять, скажу папе, чтобы уволил его и нанял меня», признается, что в школе дразнили, что пришлось дать сдачи, что видела, как он бегал курить и стояла на стреме — «вдруг бы тебя кто-то увидел, идиот?». Он пожимает плечами: все равно скоро обратно отправят, какая разница? 

\- Что ты все время читаешь? - спрашивает он, хотя прекрасно знает, что она читает.  
\- Маленького принца.  
\- И сколько раз уже?   
\- Много, - она улыбается, - почти наизусть выучила.  
\- Так нравится?   
\- Очень. 

Валерио интересно, на самом деле интересно, а надо бы сделать вид, что не интересно совсем, но уже почти два часа ночи и это же Лу, она еще ни разу не выдавала самые ужасные его секреты. 

\- Про что там? - спрашивает он.  
\- Так трудно рассказать, - задумчиво говорит она. - Такая странная книга, про одиночество и про друга. Главный герой был одинокий, а потом встретил друга, который ему рассказывает про свою планету, этот маленький принц, он с другой планеты. И еще про другие планеты тоже.  
\- Так это фантастика?   
\- Нет... не знаю. Это неважно. Но у маленького принца есть еще лис, роза и свои дела, поэтому в конце концов он опять улетает на свою планету.   
\- Улетает на чем? У него есть космический корабль? 

Если есть, думает Валерио, это слегка похоже на «Звездные войны», может, эта книга про детство Дарт Вейдера? «Звездные войны» ему нравятся.

\- Нет, - говорит Лу озадаченно. - Я не поняла, как он попал обратно, там была какая-то змея, наверное, волшебная.   
\- Значит, магия... Магия тоже неплохо.

На лице Лу серьезные сомнения. 

\- Слушай, вообще это там не главное, я как-то не думала поэтому. Давай вместе почитаем?   
\- Опять? Лу, не надо, я не... - он считает своим долгом спорить, хотя обожает эти ночи, когда она приходит к нему просто поболтать и засиживается до утра.  
\- Но ты то ни разу не читал! Давай я тебе прочитаю вслух, хочешь? Только обещай не заснуть.  
\- Не могу обещать, - говорит он, хотя знает, что если понадобится, то вставит себе спички в глаза, чтобы держать их открытыми. 

Лу бежит за книжкой, выскальзывая в дверь как черная кошка, возвращается назад с банкой кофе из Старбакса, он вытаскивает из своего тайника энергетик и ухмыляется: каждому свое. Лу читает ему полушепотом целый час, до смерти устает и замолкает, но Валерио не хочет останавливаться и читает ей сам, вслух. На часах четыре утра, когда он понимает, что Лу не просто лежит рядом с ним на подушке, а спит. К пяти он дочитывает книгу до конца, и ему страшно нравится, хотя это абсолютно не похоже на «Звездные войны». Сна нет ни в одном глазу, он хочет сказать Лу, что главный герой просто сумасшедший, очевидно, он свихнулся от жажды в этой пустыне, и ему приглючился этот мальчик, а потом мальчик, конечно, умер, потому что его укусила змея. 

Я дождусь, когда она проснется, и сразу ей скажу, думает Валерио, ждать совсем недолго, но в следующую секунду чья-то рука трясет его за плечо, и он слышит голос Кармен, их няни:

\- .. опять всю ночь читала, Лукреция, мне что надо рассказать папе?

Когда их везут в школу, он такой сонный, с трудом вспоминает, с какой стороны открывается дверь в машине. Время идет, вымывая подробности «Маленького принца»: кто он такой? По каким планетам путешествовал? Зачем? Валерио накрепко запоминает лишь планету пьяницы, наверное, потому что отговорки пьяницы очень похожи на его собственные: я сделал это, чтобы забыть, что мне совестно, потому что я сделал это снова, чтобы забыть, что мне совестно, потому что... 

Когда Лукреции исполняется шестнадцать лет, она продолжает читать книги запоем, однако, список того, что ей нравится несколько расширяется. Ей нравятся дизайнерские шмотки и туфли, клубника и шоколад (вместе и по-отдельности), духи Dolce&Gabbana, розы, макароны Ladurée, коктейли, сашими с тунцом и устрицы, высшие баллы в школе, быть первой, быть лучшей, быть в отношениях с Гусманом, который дарит ей цветы, даже если сами цветы ей не очень нравятся. Валерио в трех месяцах от восемнадцати. Что нравится ему? Он не знает. Все то, что он еще не попробовал? И что пробовал тоже: легкость и пустота шампанского, мрачное безумие виски, безбашенный угар водки, фейерверки осязаемого волшебства молли. Приходить домой под утро незамеченным. Новые друзья. Дизайнерские шмотки и книги — многолетнее влияние Лу, без сомнения. Валерио перестает отрицать и перестает ненавидеть, это слишком утомительно и слишком бесполезно. В Лукреции достаточно ненависти за них обоих и за того парня в придачу: она ненавидит сбитый лак и смазанные стрелки, предпоследнее слово в споре и мозоли от жестких туфель, свою таблицу калорий, оценки ниже девяти и учителей, которые осмеливаются ставить ей эти оценки. Перечислять можно долго. Валерио слегка гордится тем особым местом, которое отведено ему в этом списке. Лукреция ненавидит, когда он вырубается за стойкой и в туалете, ненавидит его отвратительные оценки, его позерство и беспечность, его склонность к саморазрушению, как она это именует. 

Лу читает брошюрки университетов Лиги Плюща, готовит вступительные эссе, и все говорят: надо же, всего шестнадцать лет, а уже... 

Август в Мадриде выжигает до костей, плавит мозг круглосуточной температурой под сорок. Ветра нет. День мало чем отличается от ночи. И все же ночь в Мадриде — совсем не то, что день. 

\- Пойдем отсюда, - говорит Лу, закидывая его руку себе на плечо. Он читает по губам, из-за громкой музыки ничего не слышно. 

Он шатается, но бредет вместе с ней, раз уж она приехала. Лучше бы не приезжала: разговор с отцом — последнее, чего он сейчас хочет. Можно было оттянуть до утра. 

\- Тебе нужен свежий воздух, - говорит Лу, открывая дверь. 

На улице он понимает, что еще слишком рано, а он слишком трезв. Он видит и слышит слишком много: шум машин, стук бокалов, слова проходящих мимо людей и самое главное — Лу. Они молча стоят друг против друга целую вечность, на окнах соседнего дома развешаны радужные флаги, сморщенные листья убогого деревца в кадке не шелестят от ветра, которого нет, официант торопливо протирает тряпкой пятна от пива на деревянном столе, и он так хорошо видит Лу в полумраке переулка, что хочется отвернуться. 

\- Я не хочу домой, - наконец, говорит он. - Езжай одна. Придумай что-нибудь.   
\- С чего ты взял, что мы едем домой?  
\- А куда еще? 

Она не отвечает, просто смотрит. Валерио хочет спросить: ты меня любишь? Потому что Лукреция смотрит так, что хочется отвернуться или заплакать. Повторяет еще раз:

\- Куда?  
\- Пойдем погуляем, протрезвеешь. 

Она начинает идти, и Валерио успевает заметить: без каблуков, волосы перекинуты через плечо, шелковая майка, под которой нет ничего, темная юбка бликует в крошащемся свете фонарей, отбрасывает волнообразную тень на фиолетовую стену, татуировка за лямкой темнеет пятном на загорелой коже. Валерио хочет сказать: подожди, тут у тебя... Убрать эти волосы, шелковые на ощупь, поцеловать в шею, выправить аккуратно майку (помнется, дурак).

\- Ну? - говорит она, оборачиваясь, и все желания сдувает ветром, которого нет. 

Он берет ее за руку, которую она не протягивает, и покорно идет вместе с ней. 

Они молча идут по переулку, пересекают площадь (у памятника несколько компаний, точно навеселе), входят в другой переулок и третий, выходят к вокзалу Аточа, все дальше и дальше от центра, в спальные районы, не последний номер в списке того, что так ненавидит Лу. За час они едва обмениваются репликами, выскакивающими не к месту как в пьесе абсурда:

\- Я уже давно протрезвел.  
\- Я и не был пьяный, если честно.   
\- Лучше бы ты осталась со мной в баре.  
\- Почему мы идем сюда?  
\- Ты такая красивая.

Он готов сдаться, но Лу, кажется, даже не знает, куда они идут. Вокруг ни души, в редких окнах горит свет, фонарей здесь, конечно, нет. Крошечный сквер, в котором цветут олеандры и пахнет травой и как будто морем, которое так далеко. 

Что-то случилось, думает он. 

Лу толкает его на скамейку, садится сверху, изящно приподнимая шелковую юбку, темную, не бликующую в свете, которого нет. Молча берет в ладони его лицо и смотрит, гладит скулы, заправляет волосы за ухо, прижимается щекой к его щеке как будто оттягивает неизбежное. 

Точно случилось, думает он. Гусман, конечно, этот придурок. 

Лу целует его, и он хватается за нее так отчаянно, что совсем забывает про шелковую майку и юбку, которые нельзя помять, но это все только в его голове? Настоящая Лу молчит и плавится в его руках, сама выправляет майку, расстегивает его рубашку, припадает губами к шее, шепчет:

\- Когда ты перестанешь все время пить?   
\- Что случилось? - хочет спросить он спокойно, но слышит со стороны себя хриплым и каким-то испуганным. 

Он не ждет, что она ответит, но она, конечно, отвечает, это же Лу. 

\- Ничего необычного. 

Валерио хочет сказать: Гусман опять? Или: я уезжаю опять? Или: отец опять? Все «ничего необычного» он наизусть знает, читает по ее лицу. Но если кто-то и знает его лучше всех на свете, то это Лу, потому что она улыбается и добавляет: 

\- Пока не хочу объяснять. 

Пока и не нужно. 

Если бы Валерио посадили в экзаменационной комнате, дали чистый лист бумаги, остро заточенный карандаш и велели ему написать хоть что-нибудь, дать хоть несколько правильных ответов, то под заголовком «Что любит Лу» он написал бы роман, получил высший балл и рекомендацию о немедленном зачислении во все университеты мира. Что любит Лу? Когда он не задает вопросов, целует медленно в ключицы, щекочет дыханием шею и ухо, спускает лямки, освобождая плечи. Когда он задает тысячу вопросов, бьет по больному месту, пока у нее не отпустит мышцы, стирает с щеки дождь, которого в августовской жаре Мадрида хотелось бы, но не бывает. Любит толкать его к скамейке и к стулу, к стене, задирать рубашку, тянуться на цыпочках вверх и оттягивать за волосы, целовать в губы, дыханием щекотать шею и ухо, играть, приподнимаясь медленно, обнимать крепко и замирать, считая, удары бешено бьющегося сердца. 

Если бы Валерио посадили в экзаменационной комнате, дали чистый лист бумаги, остро заточенный карандаш и велели ему написать хоть что-нибудь, дать хоть несколько правильных ответов, то под заголовком «Когда ты перестанешь все время пить?» он написал бы, наверное: когда мы сможем быть вот так не где-то, черт знает где, на грязной скамейке в гребаном сквере среди угасающих олеандров, а у всех на виду.

Неужели нет ничего, что он ненавидел бы? Есть, конечно. Отговорки Лу, такие похожие на его собственные: я сделала это, чтобы забыть, что мне совестно, потому что я сделала это снова, чтобы забыть, что мне совестно, потому что... 

Лу шестнадцать, вокруг — жаркая ночь Мадрида, темное небо натянуто бархатным звездным шатром, до рассвета еще далеко, далеко, далеко, а Валерио только семнадцать. 


End file.
